The Savers
by Eclipse767
Summary: ONE CHAPTER BUT 12 PARTS!What happens when ancient demons arise and mere teenagers are forced to defeat them?


**Authors note: This was originally made for a forum that had no BB code so any words //put into these means _there supposed to appear like this//_.**

**PART 1**

Two girls at the age of 13 sat on a bed in a small room, in the town of Ashton. They were best friends and always hung out. This night one of the girls, named Jessica stayed at her friends' house, named Emma, too long. Emma's mother got a call from Jessica's mother, asking if her daughter was there. Emma's mother said yes and they talked a few minutes and hung up.

"Jessica! Your mother just called! She wants you home." Said Emma's' mother.

Jessica nodded and gathered her stuff. "Okay!" She left the house and started walking towards her house; she was somewhat scared because of the disappearances in nearby towns.

A story was started that one of the boys who was with one of the missing girls when she went missing, saw nothing but a shadowy figure in a hooded cloak. He got away but she did not.

She stopped and spun around. She started to shake now. Many of the teens, who have heard about this story, thinks it is some kind of dark creature. The legend of it says that when the creature is near, the person it is stalking will turn around three times, and the third time is when it go's for the kill. She turned forward and started walking again.

//Snap//

she spun around. Nothing. She ran now towards her house. A block away…

She couldn't help but turn around. She screamed.

**PART 2**

Images flashed before her eyes. A figure standing at the end if the street. A knife in his hands. A girl running. A scream.

Emma jerked awake. Her mom was shaking her lightly. "Mommm, its only 4:30 in the morning!"

"Emma, I have bad news..." Her mom told her quietly. "Your friend... Jessica, she's missing… she never made it home last night…"

"What!? No that can't be!" Emma got up out of bed, running to the living room, taking the phone in her hands dialing Jessica's number.

Jessica's mother jumped when the phone rang. She ran to the phone hoping it was Jessica. "Hello!?"

"I-I-is Jessica there?" Emma asked on the other line.

Jessica's mother sighed a bit. "OH Emma… I'm so sorry… she never came home last night…"

"It's true?! I'm coming over there, this //has to be a joke!" Emma slammed the phone down on its receiver running out of the house.

"Emma! No get back here!" Her mother called after her.

Emma was running through yards and over fences, trying to get to her friends house. She ran down a sidewalk. Suddenly she felt strong arms take a hold of her.

"No! NO!! LET ME GO!! HELP!" She screamed, thinking it was some kind of kidnapper.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm a police officer!" Said the man.

Emma calmed down, still shaking a bit. "W-w-what are you going to do to me? Take me to jail?"

The officer chuckled, "No, but come on, I was just on my way to the scene where they think your friend disappeared."

Emma froze. She started to cry uncontrollably and shake, falling to her knees. "No no no no no! It CAN'T BE TRUE!!"

"I'm sorry, but it is…" He picked her up in his arms, walking toward the street where Jessica had disappeared. He put her down and wrapped a blanket around her since she was in hardly any clothes. He walked off towards the rest of the cops, telling them about the girl, than asking what they knew so far.

He nodded walking back to the car. He looked at t he empty passenger seat and cursed. "She's gone!"

Emma was laid down in the passenger seat of a police car, and wrapped in a blanket, as the officer who had picked her up went off and talked to his buddies. She took the chance and ran off.

Jessica's mom opened the door, looking down at Emma. "Emma! You could have been kidnapped too! That was dangerous of you!" Emma was pulled inside; the door being slammed shut and locked.

Emma ran to Jessica's room, looking at t he empty bed, then crying out and falling to the floor, crying and shaking. "No no no no no!"

Jessica mom walked into the room. "I'm so sorry Emma… this must be hard for you. You and her was really close, is there anything I can do to help?"

Emma sighed, shaking her head.

**PART 3**

Later that day Emma was picked up by her mother. Emma was so shaken up. Not because of her friends disappearance, but because of her dreams. She kept on seeing this horrible creature killing Jessica.

Emma spent all her day in her room. She sighed as her mother called, "Emma! Time for bed!"

"Okay Mom!" Emma got into her pj's and slid into bed, clicking off the only light in the room, a lamp on her bedside table. She slowly nodded off to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica looked around. She was in a cell. She gasped when she looked around. All the kids who went missing were here. Most of them were asleep. She was in-between two boys. One was awake.

He had on ragged and torn blue jeans and a torn T-shirt. He looked to be about 5'5, was slim, and he had black hair.

"Hey, what's your name?" The boy said. "Mines Jason."

Jessica recognized fear in his voice. "M-mine is Jessica…" She stuttered.

The boy smiled, "I like your name. Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"N-no, I was hoping you'd know." Said Jessica.

"I've been here for a month. I know nothing. All I know is that the creature has been killing us off one by one. He'll kill one everyone two months. He goes down the line. All I know is that we need to find a way out of here."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emma didn't know how she got there, but she in a forest. She was inside of a stone hinge. She walked up to the stone circle in the middle.

She gasped. There different kinds of gems, all around the outside of the stone circle, implanted into it. Some were glowing bright. Some were glowing dully. Some were cracked.

"I see you've finally made it here." She jumped as she heard the voice.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, jerking herself around. There was a man. He looked sort of like a monk. Except he was wearing a blue cloak, but had the hood down. "Who are you!?"

"I am here to tell you your destiny. Simple as that. Your part of a group. A group was chosen to save the world. Before it is plunged into darkness. Forever. The Creatures are capturing everyone we chose. There are only ten left now that have not been captured, or have not been killed. You are to lead the rest to save who have been captured."

Emma stood their listening to everything he had said. "Why was I chosen?"

**PART 4 - extended version**

"You see Emma, the word is in //great// danger," The man said, he looked intently at Emma, "You must gather up the rest of the Savers and train them to use their power."

"Hold on… Savers? And I don't even know to use my powers! How am I supposed to train them?"

"Calm down Emma, I will be with you every step of the way, through the training at least. During the battle I cannot interfere. Don't worry," The man walked toward Emma, and pulled out a diamond in the center of the stone. He quickly worked to string it and then put it around her neck.

"Now what?" Emma asked, looking at the man, trusting him.

"You go back," He said simply as he waved his hand and Emma woke up.

Emma jerked away. //Just a dream she thought//.Then she realized she was wearing the diamond necklace. She stood walking over to the window. She pulled up the shades and screamed when she saw a dark cloaked face outside; the cloak was set a flame.

Suddenly her diamond flashed brightly. The Creature screamed and flew off, scared of the light.

Emma quickly tucked the diamond under her shirt t-shirt and ran out into the living room. She exited the house and froze as she saw all the different creatures outside her house. They were flying around her house, their mouths frothing with putrid foam. Sulfur exploded from the demons lungs. Emma looked at all the demons horrified.

She quickly ran back inside slamming the door shut. That's when she realized, she wasn't at home no more… she was back in the forest, but not at the Stonehenge. The Demons were all around her. She started running through the forest pulling out the diamond on the string as it glowed brightly. It kept the demons at a hold. For a little while. She ran, as a demon flew fright in front of her. She skidded to a halt.

//Oh no,// she thought//I'm gone..//

Suddenly a ball of light came from no where and hit the demon. She spun around to see men in blue cloaks, shooting light everywhere at the demons. A man signaled for her to come over and she ran toward them. They surrounded her in a circle fending off the demons.

To her left a demon charged at the circle, it dodged the light. The member in front of it opened his mouth to yell a war cry when the demon hit him.

The man totally //absorbed// the demon. The man was possessed by the demon.

The man twitched and fell to his knees. Suddenly the skin flew off the body. The body completely disappeared. Two demons replaced.

Emma looked completely horrified. They just made a new demon..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica just sat in the corner of her cell and cried. She wanted nothing to do with this place. She did get along well with Jason, but she wanted out. She didn't like it. Jason and her shared life stories with each other. They were hardly fed.

One day a new kid was brought in by one of hideous creatures, breathing sulfur into the face of the kid, making the kid fall unconscious. After that the demon put him in the first open cell he could find. The demon went right up Jessica's cell.

//Oh no.. I'm going to die!//

But the demon just moved to the cell next to her. It held the second boy. All she knew about him was that his name was Josh. The demon opened the cell door and lunged at the boy.

What Jessica saw right in front of her scarred her for life...

**PART 5**

Emma was still enclosed in the circle. The men in blue cloaks were protecting her.

"Ahhhh!" She didn't have to look to know what happened. There were only a few people left protecting her.

"Hey, over here!" Another blue cloaked person was ducking behind a tree, motioning for her to come over.

Emma ran over to the person as she took a hold of a handle sticking out of the ground and pulled on it. It was a stone covering.

"Go down there! Hurry!" The person said.

Emma swung her legs over, and took a hold of a ring hanging on a hook. She slowly lowered herself down, the person following her, sliding the cover back in place.

They continued down in the darkness until Emma felt solid ground beneath her. She realized she was in a tunnel going straight down, so she ducked down and crawled beneath the end of the tunnel, which did //not// touch the ground.

"Where are we?" Emma asked as she emerged. Emma looked around, torches stuck in the walls. They were in a big cavern. No one else was there.

"It's our hideout." She walked over to a stone door opening it.

Emma eyes widened, she was not expecting that. There was nothing behind the stone door but darkness. //Whoa.. It's like.. A vortex or something..//

"come on now.. We don't want you to get caught, do we?" The man asked.

Emma walked off and stepped into the vortex.

**PART 6**

Emma jerked away all of a sudden, panting. She looked around her room and ran to the window. No demons... She walked back over to bed and looked at the clock. School in an hour.. She sighed and laid back down drifting to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day after the boy had been killed, Jason had been moved into her cell. Jessica was still pretty shook up, but Jason held her and comforted her.

Jessica started to like Jason a lot after they started getting to know each other. Every once in awhile the demon would come in to check on his prisoners(sp?). They had spent a long time in there so far. Jessica counted a month.

It was the middle of the night when Jason shook her awake.

"Jessica.. Get up.. I have an escape plan! C'mon!" Jason whispered to her urgently.

Jessica groaned and sat up, yawning. "Jason it's impossible to escape, and you know it!" She whispered back.

"Jessica, this is fool proof.." Jason whispers and grabbed Jessica and pulled her back to the cell. He was hissing at the demon.

The demon stopped at their cell, and hovered there. Then it floated inside the cell.

"Gotcha!" Jason yelled, throwing a glowing gem at the demon.

The demons pained yell sounded out through the cells, waking everyone up. Suddenly the demon disengrated.

Jason ran and caught the gem as it started to fall. He walked to the cell door and shook it until it came open. He smirked to himself.

//These things get weaker every time they go through them.// He though.

Suddenly all of the kids escaped from their cell by shaking the door open, they ran to the ladder at the end of the hall where the cells were. Jessica's and Jason were first.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma had gathered up the rest of the people who had powers, and had been training them.

It had been going really well. Everything was good. They got the hang of it. They met up once every week.

The other kids picked up on it really well. They were able to protect themselves by the demons after the first month.

Keyword//Protect//

They still weren't able to fight yet.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the kids had just escaped the underground tunnel where the cells were built at. After the kids had all agreed what they were going to do, Jessica pulled Jason away from the group, behind a bush.

Jason and Jessica suddenly both connected lips with each other, kissing passionately.

**PART 7**

The 15 kids who were imprisoned, including Jessica and Jason, headed towards the nearest police station. Before they could get there they got a nasty surprise.

"It's a demon! Run for your lives!" A boy said as the kids started to scatter. The demons were covering the sky. They're sulfur breath filled the air, they're cloaks burning as they hovered.

Jason took Jessica's hand as he held up his gem. The gem glowed bright that two Savers were converting their strength to rebuke the demons. Although it was not strong enough.

Some of the kids noticed this and ran over, joining hands with the two. The more people who put they're power into it made it brighter. The demons were slowly starting to disappear.

Soon all the kids were standing in a line, the gems glow making the sky light up, the demons screaming and running from the light.

Jason put away the gem. "Come on!" He said as they all started walking again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma and the other Savers were running through the streets of Ashton. The demons had started to chase after them as soon as they left their houses. Although none of the Savers were grouped together yet, some met each other as they were running.

Emma was running, two boys behind her. She was looking around for a place to escape. She found one but shuddered and almost gagged, but didn't.

"Follow me!" she said and started running for a sewer covering on the street. She got to the covering in a matter of seconds. "Cover me!" She yelled as she pulled the covering over and she pulled out her gem and held it in her hand, and faced it at the demons. The demons screamed as the three joined hands and the lights grew brighter and they flew off.

Emma looked in the distance and she saw three more people running for them. Emma and her ground kept their hands joined. The other three kept running until they joined them. Emma saw that there was one boy and two girls.

"Mona, Kate! down there." Emma looked at the three boys who were left. "Cody, Jeremy, Nike. Go find the rest and bring them here. Send the girls here with an escort and the guys to find more people. there are ten of us in total. So four more!"

**PART 8**

All the kids were underground, in the sewer, waiting for morning to come. They were all slightly grossed out but they didn't complain.

"At least we don't have to stand in the water. Thank God they made a walkway." Emma had said. Slowly sunlight slipped into the cavern. The 10 kids made their way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A guy nearby saw the kids exit the sewer. He raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and looked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jessica, Jason, and the rest of the kids were sitting in the lobby of a police station. They had all each told identified themselves and were now waiting for their parents to show up. Although they all decided it was best not to tell them about the demons.

Jessica's parents arrived, they stood at the front desk to sign Jessica out. Jessica was looking at Jason, she took his arms and kissed his lips softly. "I'll miss you Jason.. please don't ever forget me."

Suddenly Emma burst in. Jessica spun around to look at her. She had heard that the kids had been found. Emma ran to Jessica and embraced her tightly in a hug. Jessica and Emma smiled at each other.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Jessica jumped at the sound of her mothers' voice. Jessica looked up at her mother shook her head sadly.

"No mother.. I'm not.. I've grown close to these kids.." Jessica sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Jessica.. you'll see them again.. trust me."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night all 25 five kids were gathered in a huge clearing in a forest. Emma and her group of 10 were training the 15 who had been imprisoned. They picked it up pretty quickly and they soon began to move on.

Emma started to teach them how to fight the demons. She didn't know how she knew all this. It just came natural to her. She shrugged and put it off. Soon the moon was starting to set. The kids slowly disappear.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Although they all stayed up through the night training, the kids never felt tired when they supposedly woke up. They all pretty much lived a normal, except for the fact that they were destined to save the world!

**PART 9**

The kids had been training the forest one more. This time it had gone wrong. They had been working on a new move to kill the demons when was of the kids got the enchantment wrong.

A huge ball of darkness shot up in the sky, it exploded into a million demons. //Uh oh!// thought Emma. The kids grouped together, knowing that they stood a better chance of defeating them if they were together. A ball of sulfuric acid shot at the kids. They scrambled away from each other, each in different directions. Sparks shot from the ground as the acid hit it. The sparks triggered a fire.

The kids were running through the forest, Jessica caught up with Jason. "Come on!"

Emma ran forward next to Jessica and Jason. The kids knew where to meet, that was where they were heading. The three lunged into a clearing.

Bad idea. The clearing was filled with demons, searching for the kids.

Jessica, Jason, and Emma started shooting balls of light at the demons, by reciting an enchantment. The demons filled with more and more demons.

"Emma, Jessica! Run! I'll distract them." Jason said.

"No Jason. I'm not leaving you!" Jessica said.

"You must Jessica! I'll be fine don't worry about me!" Jason said.

Jessica sighed sadly and nodded, Emma joined hands with her and they started running.

Jessica looked behind her In time to see a vicious looking demon following after them. She sent a blast of light at it, destroying it. Jason was with them now. They halted, looking around.

Jessica screamed as Jason pushed her to a ground. Although no one else had seen it, a demon launched itself at Jessica.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jason screamed as the demon plunged into his heart.

**PART 10**

"Nooo!" Jessica screamed trying to go back but Emma held her firmly at her side. "Let me go! I have to see if he's alright!"

"No Jessica! We have to keep going or we'll never make it!" Emma started running pulling Jessica along with her. After awhile Jessica obeyed and ran also.

Jessica knew that they had to make it to the Stone Hinge or they'd be dead also.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the kids finally made it to the the Stone Hinge. They were inside and safe from the demons. Thank God they thought. As the soon slowly started to rise the kids started to fade. When the sun had fully risen they had fully faded and were back in the real world.

Emma suddenly jerked awake. She rose, and looked around. She walked out of the room and to the hall closet taking a towel from it and than walking in the bathroom, undressing and stepping in the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was awake too. Instead of getting ready for school she sat there in bed, crying over the loss of Jason. A knock sounded on her bedroom door, she didn't care, she just sat there and wepted silently.

"Jessica! Its time to get up and get ready for school. Jessica? You okay in there?" Jessica's moms' voice sounded outside the door.

"I'm okay mother.." Jessica stood and walked out the door and straight into the bathroom down the hall. She looked at the clock. She had two hours before school. She bended over the bathtub and put the stopper in the drain before letting the water run.

Jessica sat on the side of the tub, her feet in the water, resting her arms on her knees, and leaning on her arms. As the tub filled Jessica stood and got out of the tub before undressing. She stopped the water and laid down in the tub on her back.

She sighed some as the warm water surrounded her body, propping her head up on the back of the tub. She laid like that for a bit, letting her nerves relax before washing herself up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stood in the shower, soap on her hands, rubbing it off onto her body, before letting the water wash it off. She made sure she was clean before stepping out and wrapping herself up, from her breasts down with a towel.

She exited the bathroom and went into her room, she dropped the towel and opened up her dresser. She pulled out her panties, jeans, a bra, and a t-shirt before closing it. She slipped into her selected clothes and exited her room.

She walked down into the kitchen pulling out a frying pan and sat it on the stove. She turned on the stove and got the eggs out and started making scrambled eggs for her mother and her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jessica slowly stood and got out of the bathtub. She pulled out the stopper and let the water drain, before taking a towel off the towel rack and drying herself. She dropped the towel and went down the hall and entered her room closing the door.

She than walked to her wardrobe and pulled out panties, some shorts, and a t-shirt and slipped them on. Jessica walked out of her room in a half run, her blonde hair swaying as she did so. She walked down the stairs and sat at the table. She fixed herself some cereal and sat down and started to eat.

------------------------------------------------------

Emma stood and walked out the door. It was still an hour till school but she wanted to get to Jessica's house before school started. She wanted to console Jessica, knowing that she really loved Jason. Emma walked down the street and made a left. She sighed knowing that Jessica was going to be torn for awhile now. She shook her head sadly.

**PART 11**

Emma was at Jessica's' house now. They had thirty minutes before school. Emma stood up and helped Jessica stand up. They headed out the door and towards the school. Emma placed her arm around Jessica's shoulder as they walked. Jessica sighed thinking of Jason.

Jessica looked up as they entered school grounds. Jessica looked at Emma's face, and smiled slightly. "You're a good friend Emma," Jessica said as they started walking towards the door.

Jessica and Emma walked to their lockers, which was next to each others. But this is where they split. Instead of 3 period gym, they had no classes together that year. Jessica had her things in her backpack which was strung over her shoulder. They embraced each other tightly and flinched as the late bell rang.

Jessica let go of Emma and ran off towards her class. She entered her biology class and took a seat the back of the class before anyone noticed she slipped in late. The class started and Jessica leaned back in her chair, bored as usual.

Jessica had dozed off, leaning back in her chair when the bell rang and she jerked awake. She gulped seeing Mr. Turner standing at her desk, a scowl on his face, and a glare directed at her.

She noticed everyone was looking at her and she groaned. She remembered she was having a nightmare of the night before, when Jason had been brutally killed. Her face was filled with sweat as she slowly gathered her things, noticing there was a detention slip on her book, into her backpack and slipped out of class.

----------------------------------------------------------

Emma's history class was boring as usual. The class went on and on and she just sat there waiting for it to end. Although her mind was never on history. Her mind was on the battles that they faced so far. She stood when class ended and when she was at door she stopped, frozen in horror. The sky was starting to darken..

**PART 12**

Emma rushed through the school ooking for Jessica. he ignored all the calls from the teachers. Boy would she be big trouble. A few time she accidentally slammed people against lockers on accident. "Jessica!"

Jessica's head rose from her locker as she heard someone call her name. n further inspection she realized that it was Emma. Jessica smirked seeing two teachers running after her.

Emma didn't stop at Jessica's locker, she grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her along with her. Jessica kept pace with Emma, both running at full speed.

Jessica realized they were running toward the exit. They burst out the door and t see was almost completely drained of light. Al of the sudden all of the other Savers appeared outside the school.

The only light left in the sky now was the light from the flame of the cloaks from the demons. They were emerging from the darkness hovering outside the school. All of the Savers suddenly pulled out their gems that glowed. The gems suddenly blinked out.

It looked like they weren't gunna have the gems to protect themselves this time. Suddenly the Savers started shouting out enchantments, sending orbs of white light all over the school parking lot. Many of the demons dissolved as soon as they were hit. Others took two or three.

The sky flashed with white light. As the light faded the Savers noticed they war back in the forest. Emma and Jessica fought side by side. Jessica winced as a pained scream reached her ears.

She never stopped throwing orbs at the demons as they approached. More and more seem to appear. The kids never stopped fighting. No matter what they wouldn't.

Now the demons started to come less and less. A few last orbs were shot and the sky was dark again.

Not.

Suddenly a blue flame appeared in front of the kids. Another demon. Except this time it was much bigger than the rest had been.

Emma looked around and realized that all of the other kids had suddenly disappeared. Only she and Jessica were left. It looked like Jessica noticed this too. Their hands were glowing.

The girls noticed this and looked at them curiously, until they remember the demon. The girls took each others hand and looked at the demon.

Their eyes closed and mouths started to form words. But no sound was heard.

A brightly glowing orb of light was forming around their joined hands. Instinctively they brought their hands back and flung the orb at the demon.

A pained scream was heard from the demon. Suddenly it disintegrated.

Jessica and Emma just //knew// it was over...


End file.
